Cheesecake Tuesday
by xXxMayonakaxXx
Summary: After being taken out of the Death Note World, where have sisters Fae and Sophia ended up now? and how much craziness will they be getting into? The sequel to Cheesecake Monday
1. Chapter 1

Cheesecake Tuesday  
><span>  
><strong>if you haven't read 'Cheesecake Monday' it might help if you just skim a few chapters at the beginning and end so you get and idea of what the characters are like. Also since this is the sorta sequel to it :P<strong> 

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia all I own is my character Fae while my friend owns Sophia.**

The bright light vanished and both girls fell into the hard floor instantly knocking themselves out.

"Look i think they're waking up!" a loud American voice yelled

"Shut up! I think we can see that!" another person said, he sounded British.

"We should ask them their names Da?" a Russian voice said

Fae sat up and held her head. "Aww why aren't we home?"

Sophia also sat up "i thought you didn't want to leave?"

"Well i wanted to go home coz i left the TV on."

"WTH? Why didn't you tell me that?" Sophia yelled.

"OMG i know where we are! OMG!" Fae yelled even louder than Sophia

'what the heck are you talking about' look.

Fae returned with a 'tells you laterz' look.

"Can you tell us your names?" the English/British guy asked.

"Well, I'm Sophia and this is my sister Fae." Sophia said still confused as to how they were here not at home.

"Cool well I'm America or Alfred if you want." He pointed to another blond-ish haired person with bright green eyes "That's England or Arthur." then he pointed to the Tall Russian with a scarf "And that is Russia or Ivan."

"Uh what's she looking for?" England asked looking over at Fae who was looking around frantically.

"Where's the friggin photo album Matt and Mello gave us?" She yelled at full volume.

Russia held up the photo album "you mean this one Da?"

Fae nodded.

Russia handed her the Photo album and Fae hugged it tightly.

"Cool a photo album can I see in it?" America asked nosily.

"Mine!" Fae growled.

"But-"

"Mine!"

Sophia then butted in "No, Ours!"

"Mine!"

"Ours!"

Fae sighed "Fine it's ours then."

Sophia smiled slightly "Glad we could come to an agreement."

Then Russia stepped forward a little "You tell us why you were unconscious Da?" he asked

Fae rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Wow you ask more questions than L did when Matt and Mels found us... Heh Heh..."

Sophia shrugged "Well it's a bit complicated really."

America tilted his head slightly "How complicated?"

"About like MEGA mind-blowing complicated and confusing!" Fae exclaimed.

There was an awkward silence throughout the room and everyone was now staring at the hyper girl sitting on their table.

England sighed "Well if it's that confusing don't bother. Now since your both feeling better just tell us where you live and we'll drop you off home."

Fae and Sophia looked at each other for a little while before turning back to face the three in front of them.

"We don't really live anywhere at the moment." Fae mumbled drawing invisible circles on the table with her finger.

America started beaming "I Know! Why don't you stay with Iggy I'm sure he wont mind!"

England's eye twitched "Of course i mind you -insert the censored glory that is Iggy's uh colourful vocabulary- I'm not just having two random girls live in my house! You want to take them in so much why don't you take them into your Friggin' home?" He yelled.

Fae and Sophia just stared at him and blinked.

"That was colourful Mr England-Iggy-whatever-your-name-is person..." Sophia said.

America took a bite out of a burger that had appeared out of thin air "Shwure shwhy fnot." he said with his mouth full.

"Yay we get to say with the guy with the awesome jacket!" Fae smiled happily.

Then Russia spoke up "If things don't go well they could stay with me da?"

Everyone stared at him.

"I don't think that is the best thing to do..." England mumbled

Russia shrugged "I was just saying."

Then a blond walked (or should i say danced) into the room.

"Oh what beautiful young ladies we have here." He said.

England glared at him "Shut up France we don't need to hear from you right now."

Sophia just stared as the two started arguing with each other.

"Well since the meeting is over let's go to my place then!" America said after finishing another burger.

Fae stood up and jumped off the table with a loud Thud as she landed on the floor.

Sophia then got off the table, just more quietly.

"Let's go!"

~a little while later when they are outside America's house~

"Woah! This place is huge!" Sophia gasped. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter before I have to go to Derbyshire for a week as a school trip :P I wanna thank Murasaki Argenteria and Emily for reviewing :D It made me really happy to see that people enjoyed my story so much that they read the sequel! **

**Disclaimer- I do own Fae and Sophia but I do not own Hetalia or the world… yet :D**

"Come on inside then, oh you can meet Tony!" America exclaimed dragging the two inside.

"Yay Tony! Wait whose Tony?" Fae asked.

America ran off then came back with a little silvery alien person.

"This is Tony!"

Sophia stared at the alien with wide eyes. "Woah..."

"Awesome! A real alien! Hey Tony I'm Fae." Fae introduced herself.

Tony waved at her.

"Anyone hungry? Coz I know I am!" America asked.

They both followed America into his kitchen that was packed with Burgers, Fries and Milkshakes.

America went over and grabbed a burger and started eating it.

"Help yourself." He said before taking another bite.

Sophia grabbed a few fries and ate them.

"Do you have any cheesecake?" Fae asked

"No I don't think so. Why?"

Fae gasped "You can't have a Cheesecake Tuesday without Cheesecake!"

America scratched his head "But isn't it Thursday though?"

Sophia sighed "She names everyday of the week something else it's a little confusing really."

America nodded "Right then now what to do..." he said mainly to himself.

"Oh Woah! You have a swimming pool?" Fae yelled will her face squished up against the window looking out into the garden.

America went up to the window and looked out of it too "Hmm i don't remember that being there."

"It's your garden though; surely you would know what was in it." Sophia said but America ignored her.

Fae then ran to the door opening it and ran into the garden dragging Sophia along too.

"3-2-1-go!" She then jumped into the pool dragging Sophia along too.

"AGH! It's freezing!" Sophia yelled her teeth starting to chatter.

America then ran up to the pool.

"Why'd you just jump in there?"

Fae shrugged "I dunno."

America turned to walk away but was stopped because someone was holding his ankle.

"Come on in."

"No I'll pass the water would be freezing."

Fae shrugged then started pulling America's foot and since it was slippery around the edge off the pool he slipped in!

"What the heck?" America yelled in shock.

Fae laughed "Yay we're all soaked!"

America and Sophia sweat dropped.

"Well I'm getting out now." Sophia said climbing out of the pool.

America then got out of the pool too.

"Hey wait for me!" Fae then rushed out of the pool and followed the other two into the house.

Once everyone was dried off they all sat in front of the TV playing some random video game.

"What is this game?" Sophia asked as a load of sparkly-flying zombies flew across the screen shooting carrots.

America thought for a second "Honestly…I have no idea."

"Well what ever this game is tit's totally randomly awesome!" Fae said, smiling evilly as she hit a zombie around the head with an oversized cucumber.

After hours of killing zombies with random objects America showed Fae and Sophia to their room.

"Yay I put dibs on this bed!" Fae said running to the bed next to the window.

Sophia went and sat on the bed opposite the wardrobe "I'm guessing this is mine then."

"Night-Night Mr America person!" Fae said before hiding under her covers and falling asleep.

America laughed quietly before saying Goodnight and going to his own room.

When Sophia was sure America has in his room at the end of the hall she whispered to Fae "So what were you saying earlier? About knowing where we are?"

Fae's head emerged from under her covers "oh yeah! Well we're in this series called Hetalia and-." Fae continued explaining all about Hetalia while Sophia just nodded.

"Oh I get it now." Sophia said once Fae had finished explaining.

"Well I'm gonna sleep now. Night." Fae said as she went under he covers again.

"Night."

**Sorry it's so short but it's better than nothing right? Well I've got to go and finished packing now! Bai Bai :D don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK FROM DERBYSHIRE! :D oh and by the way peoplez if you ever go to Derbyshire here are loads and loads of sheep! EVERYWHERE! Also I promised my friend that I would advertise his story so…**

**If you like Harry Potter and Spirited Away crossovers then read xTappyCatx's story Harry Potter and the spirits bathhouse. Here is the summary…**

**Harry and Ron go to their second year at Hogwarts, but due to a silly mistake they end up somewhere else, will they survive…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia D:**

It was around 5am when America was woken up by a loud air horn going off in his ear.

"GGYYYAAAHHHH!" He yelled flying out of bed.

When he opened his eyes he saw Fae sitting at the end of his bed with a large red air horn in her hand.

"Wakey-Wakey Mr America Person." She said smiling.

"Where they heck did you find that air horn?" He yelled.

She pointed towards a large box of junk in the corner of the room.

America ran his hand through his hair. "Well since you woke me up we might as well have breakfast…hey where's your sister?"

"She's sleeping."

"So you decided to wake me up but not your sister?"

Fae nodded.

Then the two walked downstairs and found some breakfast.

"Hey Mr America Person do you wanna see my photo album now?" Fae asked.

"I thought you didn't want me to see it."

Fae held the photo album "I know but I trust you now."

**Sophia's P.O.V**

I woke up at around half five, my first thoughts were 'where's matt?' but then I remembered what happened.

I got up, got ready and stuff then went downstairs.

"Anyone down here?" I called.

"In here!" Fae replied.

I walked into a room that looked like a cross between a living room and a kitchen.

Fae was sitting next the America with our photo album in front of them.

"What ya looking at?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"The photo album Matt and Mels gave us!" Fae said.

America pointed at Matt and Mello "Who's who?"

I pointed at Matt "That's Matt and…" I pointed to Mello "That's Mello."

"Matt looks sorta like you Fae, Same colour hair, and the same eye colour."

Fae laughed.

"What's so funny?" America asked confused.

"I never noticed that before."

We flicked through the rest of the pictures, there were some from my birthday, Matt's birthday… the 1st of February if you're curious… and some other events.

"I think we should go now." America said.

Fae tilted her head in confusion "What are you talking about? Go where?"

"The meeting."

"Ohhhh…."

Then we followed America into this van/limo I couldn't really tell what it was.

It was about and hour's drive to the meeting place.

When we got into the meeting room we were met by England.

"America you're still in your fricking pyjamas!" He yelled at America.

America blushed slightly at that fact then he ran out and came back a few minutes later wearing different clothes.

I wonder if he does this sort of thing often…

**AND END!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Become one with Mother Russia Da? xD sorry I REALLY felt like saying that. I went to my school's fete today. I spent £16 in around 15 minutes xD and uh I dunno how much £16 is in American Dollars :P So sorry.**

"We need to get on with this Da?" Russia said and everyone else nodded.

America, Fae and Sophia all went and sat down.

"Any plans on how we are going to kidnap Italy?" England asked.

Fae tilted her head slightly "Why are you trying to kidnap Italy?"

England Sighed "Well if we can get Italy then Germany is bound to come looking for him so then we get Germany too." He explained.

"What are we gonna coax him out with?" America asked.

There was a short silence.

"We could have France dress up as a girl and try to flirt with Italy to get his attention Aru~." China suggested.

Everyone's eyes turned to France.

"I would love to." France said winking.

Sophia shuddered "ewwww." She murmured to herself.

A little while later the Allies (and Sophia and Fae) were all hiding behind trees and bushes near a path while France was in his 'disguise' waiting in the middle of the path.

"Pasta~." They heard a voice in the distance sing.

Then Italy came into view. "What a pretty lady~." He said rushing up to France.

Surprisingly (or not so surprisingly) France was very good at acting like a lady and flirting.

Once they were all sure Italy was only concentrating on France, China jumped out of his hiding place and grabbed Italy and tied him up.

"GERMANY! HELP MEEEEE!" He yelled struggling.

They carried Italy into the van the magically appeared and they all got in too.

Fae was sitting next to Italy in the Van and was flicking his randomly curled strand of hair.

Italy was close to tears now.

"Please let me go." He whined.

"No we need you to get to Germany." England stated.

Then the rest of the journey was silent.

When they arrived at their destination they put Italy in the cell they had gotten ready for him.

The first thing he said when he was locked in his cell was "Will there be pasta?"

China shook his head.

"You be good Da, Or bad things might happen." Russia threatened before leaving the room.

"We better go and wait for Germany to come now." Then they all left apart from Fae and Sophia.

"Why are you two staying? Have you come to watch me?" He asked getting scared.

Fae shook her head. "Nope I just thought you might want some company." She said unlocking the cell and walking in.

"Yeah." Sophia said.

"That's very nice of you." He said smiling.

Then there was a tapping noise and a brick few out from the wall behind Italy almost hitting him.

"Italy? Are you in here?"

"Germany? You came!" Italy smiled at the fact his Friend had come to rescue him.

Then another brick fell and another and another, until there was a fairly big hole in the wall.

"Uh…" Sophia mumbled.

Then Germany spotted the two girls.

"…. Well then…." He said awkwardly. "I guess you're coming too, you might be of use to us."

Then Germany grabbed Fae and Sophia and pulled them through the hole.

"Why are you taking us? We're of no use! We're as useful as spoons! Let us goooooooo!" Fae yelled trying to free herself of Germany's tight grip.

"What do you mean spoons?" Sophia shouted at her sister angry at the fact that she had compared her to a spoon.

"I just said the first thing that came into mind!"

"But that's what gonna make things worse!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Germany yelled.

"Uh…" Italy was just walking along next to Germany trying to not get involved.

After a long walk they came to a house.

"Come on." Germany said to Italy as he pulled Fae and Sophia into the house.

Italy ran through the doorway.

Germany sighed and locked the doors.

"There's no way to escape so don't bother trying." He said before walking upstairs.

"Sorry about this…." Italy said quietly so Germany could not hear. "But he is a nice person one you get to know him. Ve~."

**Sorry if some characters are OOC but I'm tired and I'm not really concentrating properly :P but at least you guys got a chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO PEOPLE! Err sorry I kinda had a little writer's block… but it's mostly gone now… I think. Anyways I got a review from Invaderdorkavatar, who has a point about my writing. I should use spell check and work on my grammar aswell as not use abbreviations and other stuff. So I will try my hardest to improve my chapters but this is the way I've always done fanfics. Also I do not do this because I am forced to I do this for fun. But I very much appreciated your review Invaderdorkavatar. Oh due to the fact I am improving my story I will be changing my format slightly into proper paragraphs, hopefully this wont ruin it too much since I am not very good with paragraphs, but it's all for you readers so that it's easier for you to read.**

** Chibi Russia-Kun)) yes it is very fun :3**

** xTappyCatx)) …. Just remember what I told you in my message.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Hetalia and never will.**

**Another note – I'm hopefully going to be able to add Prussia and Gilbird into this chapter because they are both awesome. Since this is my fanfic (and plus I don't know much about it) I'm going to make Prussia still share a house with his little brother (Germany) Thank you and please enjoy~  
><strong>

**~x~X~x~**

****Fae and Sophia both sat in the living room of the house they were stuck in (which they earlier found out to be Germany's House that he shared with his older brother Prussia.) both bored half to death.

"I'm bored." Fae moaned.

Sophia sighed "You don't think I didn't already know that? Well there's nothing much we can do right now appar- where're you going?"  
>While Sophia was talking Fae had gotten up and started to make her way toward the staircase on the other side of the room.<br>"Where do you think sis?" She whispered so no one else could hear. "I know who Prussia is, he's awesome, so I want to try and find him."  
>Sophia sweat dropped and got up "Well I'm coming too since we've got nothing better to do." Then she followed Fae up the stairs.<p>

**~Back with the allies~**

The group were around a large table, most probably discussing plan for something, when America asked "Where are Fae and Sophia?"  
>England looked at him "They were talking to Italy last time I saw them."<br>"I'll go get them~" The Frenchman sang out. Everyone in the room turned to him.  
>"No if you go and get them we won't see them again!" England argued.<p>

Yet again the two got into an argument.

"I'll get them, Aru~" China said walking out of the room before anyone could object. He walked down the corridors until he reached the room where Italy was. First thing he noticed was the big gaping hole in the wall, and then he noticed that Italy, Fae and Sophia had vanished! He blinked a couple of times before dashing back into the meeting room.

"Something wrong Da?" Russia asked as soon as China ran in all flustered. China nodded.  
>"They…Fae, Sophia, Italy… g-gone..." He choked out.<p>

Those words caught everyone's attention, including France and England who stopped fighting.

"What?" England yelled. "Where'd they go?"

"I don't know but they're not there, and there's a massive hole in the wall!"

**~Back in Germany's house~**

The two girls crept up the stairs, so not to be heard by Germany who was doing some paper work in his office.

"What does this, Prussia guy look like?" Sophia asked.

Fae turned to face her "Well he's got white-ish or very light blond hair, I can't really tell very well and red-y purple eyes, oh and he usually has a little yellow chick with him. Honestly I think if you see him I don't think you would be able to miss him." she explained. Sophia nodded. They walked past door after door after door!

"This place is a friggin' maze!" Sophia admitted.

Then at the end of the long hall they saw a door, the door wasn't like the others, it wasn't just a plain white. On it there were various words like 'Awesome' and 'Amazing'. Also in large clear font on the door were the words 'Awesomeness within'.  
>"We're here!" Fae squealed running up to the door. Sophia quickly caught up with her sister. <p>

"Well are we just going to stand here or are we actually going to knock on the door?" Sophia asked impatiently.

"Shush I'm waiting for the right moment…. The moment has come." Fae said before knocking on the door. A few seconds later the door swung open to reveal Prussia.  
>"Who are you?" He asked looking at the two.<p>

"Fae and Sophia nice to meet you and before you ask anything, we were captured sorta by Germany so we're here in his slash your house, and we were bored of just being downstairs so we knew there was someone else in the house so we went on a mission to find them and then we fo-." Fae's long speech was cut slightly shorter by Sophia putting her hand over her mouth signalling for her to shut up.

"Sorry…" Fae mumbled looking at the ground.

"So you two came to disturb the awesome me just because you were bored?" He asked.

"Yes… pretty much, but it was her idea not mine." Sophia said pointing at her sister.

Prussia sighed "Well why _do_ you think you can disturb the awesomely awesomeness that is me?" He inquired.

"Boy, you really are obnoxious aren't you?" Sophia stated. Prussia ignored her.  
>"Because we're awesomer!" Fae said doing a superhero pose.<p>

Sophia sweat dropped "Awesomer isn't a word Fae."

Fae thought for a second before replying.

"It is now!" She said still in her superhero pose.

Prussia laughed "Kesesesese~ no one is awesomer than me! Kesesesese~" Fae glared at him.

"Believe me when you find out what we've done and been through you will admit we are awesomer than you!" Fae said smugly.

After a short staring conest between Prussia and Fae, Sophia decided it would probably be best to go back downstairs.

"Yeah well I was nice meeting you but we must go now, come on Fae now." She said grabbing Fae's wrist and pulling her along down the halls and back down the stairs.

**Right give me your opinions (nice ones if possible) about the new format, just please no flamers. Also I am sorry if Prussia was a little OOC it's just I've never written about him before… ever. So I guess it's just a bit of getting used to. Oh and I did use spell and grammar check today, just so you know.**

**All reviewers will get… hmm… one of Italy's white flags :3**

**xXxMayonakaxXx**


	6. Chapter 6  important Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**This is really hard to write/ tell you all because I really do love this story, but I'm honestly struggling to write this story. I have no idea why but I have sort of lost interest in it...**

**Don't get me wrong but I do love this story but I'm struggling to write it because I'm not very good a capturing the proper hetalia characters personalities :/**

**I will try to update and add a chapter every now and again but this is really just so you know why I haven't updated for a while.**

**Many apologises to those who enjoy reading this story, please continue to keep checking this story to see if there is a new chapter.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing in my previous chapters, they we're all so nice and helpful**

**xXxMayonakaxXx **


End file.
